Resident Evil Supernatural X-Men Part 01
by ForensicsGirl88
Summary: Violet Drake was a Mutant who met a Demon Hunter named Michael Winchester ... both of their worlds have been turned upside down and running into situations they never dreamed of.


There lived an eighteen year old girl named Violet Marie Drake, who lived in Westchester, New York. She was born in Brooklyn, New York to Rose and Bobby Drake Jr. She had two half sisters and a biological brother, and out of them, she was the second oldest. Her brother Jacob was nineteen years old, her half – sister Rachel was thirteen and her half – sister Athena was twelve. By the time she was done with high school and a freshman in College, she started to attend the College level classes of Xavier's School for the Gifted, and when not in school, she worked at a close by Starbucks as a Barista. Shortly after she started College, her parents and siblings were murdered, leaving her to search for the murderers. She searched for them for a couple of months swearing she wouldn't rest until she found them but had no luck. She lived off Campus alone, no small house pets, hardly any friends, no family, and it was a life she didn't really like. One Friday night, she decided to go out after not going out in days due to school and work, and something happened that changed things for her for the better. She got dressed up in casual attire, wearing a nice shirt, and black pants. She had her hair tied back into a bun, and was ready. She walked out the front door, locking it, and decided to walk downtown since it was a beautiful starry moonlit night. She walked for fifteen minutes before she came upon a small Café walking inside. She looked around for a bit, looking for an empty seat when she saw a boy on his laptop and a book about Demons sitting on the table as she walked over to him. She then smiled at him before she spoke.

"Hello, um, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

The boy looked up, and smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, of course," he answered.

Violet sat down as she continued to look at him.

"I'm sure this is a bit weird for you, but I couldn't help notice the book on Demons and you look like you're dressed as a Bounty Hunter. So my question is, are you?" she asked.

The boy smiled as he put his laptop and book away in the bag he had with him.

"You know how to observe well. Before I answer your question, what if I was a Bounty Hunter? Are you one yourself or are you a Demon who just happened to find me here?" the boy asked.

Violet softly sighed.

"I'm a special Bounty Hunter. I've been trying to track down a murderer or murderers, I don't know if there's more than one," she replied.

"Alright then, that settles it answer wise," said the boy.

"Well, wait a minute, what are you exactly?" she asked.

"I'm a twenty – one year old Demon Bounty Hunter," the boy replied.

"I'm Violet Drake by the way," she introduced.

The boy smiled.

"Michael Winchester," he introduced.

Violet smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Michael," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Violet," he smiled back.

"Anyways … wait … are you related to Dean and Sam Winchester?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, they're my older brothers. They were living with another relative by the time I was born. I've never met them, nor have I ever had contact with them," he explained.

"That's so sad, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright, I've learned to deal with it," he mentioned.

"I bet, but that's still horrible," she said.

As they were talking, Lori the Waitress came over to them.

"Are you two ready to order?" Lori asked.

Michael looked at Violet.

"Let me buy you dinner," he offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely, and get anything you want," he replied.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Violet then turned her attention to Lori.

"I want a Bacon Cheeseburger with Fries and a Decaf Coffee," she ordered.

Lori wrote down the order and then looked at Michael.

"And for you sir?" Lori asked.

"Same thing as her," he ordered.

Lori wrote it down as she picked up the menus and walked away.

"Where are you staying Michael?" she asked.

"I'm staying in the Motel just right down the street. I travel a lot to hunt Demons, so I'm never in one place for too long," he replied.

"Oh, well, I live off Campus alone, and have a Guest Room that you can stay in if you would like," she offered.

"Would you be alright with that?" he asked.

Violet smiled as she nodded.

"Absolutely … if I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have offered," she replied.

"Well then, I'll take you up on that offer," he smiled.

After a few minutes of talking, their food and Coffee were ready as it was brought to them. The Waitress then looked at them.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Lori asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Nope, I think we're good, thank you," he replied.

"Alright, well just let me know," Lori mentioned.

Lori then walked away, once again leaving Michael and Violet alone. They sat, ate, and talked for nearly an hour until they were finished.

"I'm completely finished, so I'm ready to go whenever you are," she said.

"Alright, well just let me pay the bill and we'll be well on our way," he said.

The both of them got up as Violet headed outside waiting for Michael. He went up to the front, getting the bill and paying it. Within a minute, he headed outside as he looked at her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Absolutely … do you have a Car or anything?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"No, I don't, it's in the shop right now. I had a run in with a Demon the other day, and it messed up my Car really bad," he replied.

Violet laughed as he just smiled at her.

"No big deal, luckily my house is only a fifteen minute walk. Now before we go, is there anything you need to grab back at the Motel?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Everything that I own is in this bag," he replied.

Michael held up the bag that had his belongings and took everywhere since he constantly traveled.

"Okay then, off to my place," she smiled.

Michael didn't say anything as he walked with her back to her place. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at her place as she took out her house keys and unlocked the front door. She opened it, turning on the lights, seeing the mess she had all over the living room.

"I'm sorry for the mess, it'll get picked up. It's just that I've been studying for a test I have next week," she explained.

Michael walked in and over to the Coffee Table and looked at the textbook, notes, and anything else she had to study with.

"You're a Mutant, huh?" he questioned.

Violet sighed as she nodded.

"Yes, I am … so are you going to be like everyone else and leave because I'm a freak?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"No, I'm not like everyone else. I actually think it's pretty cool you're a Mutant," he smiled.

Violet smiled.

"Thanks Michael, that means a lot to me," she smiled.

There was a silence for a moment before it was broken.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" she asked.

"That would be great, thank you," he replied.

Not once did Violet lose her smile as she took his hand and led him up the stairs, Once they reached the top of the stairs, she led him to the second room on the left which was by hers. She turned on the light and looked at him.

"This is your room, and you can make as many changes to it as you want," she said.

Michael walked in and looked at the made bed, white dresser, and black desk as he looked at her.

"Thank you very much Violet, I really appreciate this. Do you mind if I install some Demon traps in the house?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all. Do what you want to do and make yourself at home," she replied.

Michael smiled as he put his bag on the bed and unzipped it, and then looked back at her.

"You look exhausted, why don't you go get some rest. I'll be here to protect you, don't worry," he said.

"Alright, and if you need me, you know where to find me," she said.

Michael then gave Violet a quick nod as he watched her walk away. When she was out of his sight, he pulled a gun out, putting it under his pillow. After he did that, he pulled the traps out that he needed to install and walked out of the room. He went downstairs and began installing the traps all over the house. Twenty minutes later, he heard Violet beginning to cry as he ran upstairs into her room. Once he reached the doorway, he saw her tossing and turning. Without hesitation, he went over to the side of her bed, sitting down, and touched her arm gently.

"Hey, Violet," he whispered.

At first, Violet didn't wake up as he decided to try again.

"Violet, please wake up," he tried again.

Violet finally woke up as she sat up very quickly looking at Michael, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Violet, I think you were having a nightmare. What was it about?" he asked.

Violet laid back down as she looked at him still.

"It's more like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder … it has to do with my past," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know about it?" she asked.

"Would it help to talk about it?" he wondered.

Violet shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't help at all, like I said, it's in the past. I can tell you right now though that it was very traumatic and … well, that describes it," she replied.

"Well, even then, I can see why you have nightmares about your past. If I knew you five years ago or more, I would've never let you go through that," he mentioned.

Violet smiled.

"Thanks Michael," she thanked.

Michael just smiled without saying anything.

"You bet, so do you think you'll be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I think I'll try and sleep more," she replied.

"Alright, I'll leave you be. I'm still installing things in the house, so if you need me, just holler," he said.

"Okay, thanks Michael," she thanked.

Without another word, Michael got up and walked out of the room, as Violet went back to sleep. After an hour, he finished installing the traps and Violet ended up waking back up, not being able to go back to sleep. She got up and walked out of her room, downstairs, and out onto the back patio. She sat down on one of the chairs, and stared up at the starry clear skies, lost in thought. After a couple of minutes, Michael came walking out and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" he asked.

Violet jumped the minute she heard him speaking to her. She then smiled at him.

"Yeah, too beautiful of a night that I can't sleep," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she replied.

Michael walked outside all the way and sat in the chair next to her. He looked up at the sky briefly, and then looked at her.

"The night may be beautiful, but I know something a lot more beautiful than it, which is you," he smiled.

Violet smiled at him.

"You really think so?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Absolutely, If it wasn't true, then I would be a complete idiot for lying to you," he replied.

"You know how to make girls smile," she mentioned.

Michael smiled.

"Every girl that I fall for deserves to be treated right and complimented," he said.

Violet smiled a bit more.

"You're falling for me? We've only known each other for a few hours," she asked.

Michael nodded.

"I know, but I've gotten the chance to know you really well," he replied.

Just then, a noise came from inside as Michael looked at Violet.

"Go upstairs while I check it out," he said.

Violet slightly nodded as she got up and went inside quietly going up the stairs. Michael followed her in, making sure she was safe, and when he saw the bedroom door close, he pulled out the gun he kept on him, and went into the living room where he saw Ruby.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" he snapped.

Ruby looked at him.

"I came to kill you of course, and good work on the traps, but not good enough to trap me," Ruby replied.

"Ruby, would you please go?" he asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"Not until I kill you. Oh, you know the knife you tried to kill me with?" Well, it didn't work," Ruby replied.

Ruby held out her hand and made the knife appear. She grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, keeping him pinned.

"I'm going to make sure this is done right of killing you, and take my time with it," said Ruby.

Ruby then jammed the knife into his shoulder, as he cried out in pain. Violet heard everything going on as she ran downstairs and saw what was going on.

"Please don't hurt him," she begged.

Ruby looked at her, and then back at Michael.

"What do we have here? I thought I stopped your future after I killed the last girl," said Ruby.

"Leave her alone," he snapped.

"I'll make you a deal if you let him go," she said.

"Violet, be careful, you have no idea who you're dealing with," he said.

Ruby applied pressure to the knife.

"Shut up Michael," Ruby said with agitation.

Ruby then turned her full attention back to Violet.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Ruby asked.

Out of nowhere, an angel named Castiel appeared and grabbed Ruby, disappearing with her. Michael slid to the floor, gritting his teeth, pulling the knife out. Violet looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Michael, this is all my fault," she cried.

Violet then ran out of the house as Michael struggled to get up. She ran outside, and got in her Car, wanting to leave but knew she couldn't. He ran after her, and when he got outside, he lost his step and fell to the ground.

"VIOLET! WAIT!" he yelled.

Violet then got out of the Car and ran over to Michael and helped him lean up against the fence.

"This is not your fault. This is the risk I have to take to be a Demon Hunter, and to have you in my life," he explained.

Violet continued to cry, not being able to say anything.

"Violet, there's something I want to ask you though," he mentioned.

Violet looked at him.

"Alright, then go ahead and ask me," she said.

Michael took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"I know we just met earlier tonight, but I feel as if I've known you all of my life. I love you, and I want to be able to protect you and spend the rest of my life with you," he began.

Michael took another deep breath.

"Violet Marie Drake, I know I don't have a Ring right now, but would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

Violet smiled as she nodded.

"Yes! I would love to marry you!" she exclaimed.

Violet then kissed him.

"You just made me the happiest girl in the world!" she exclaimed more.

Michael kissed her back.

"You just made me the happiest guy in the world," he smiled.

Violet looked at the stab wound.

"Hold still, and let me heal you," she said.

Violet then put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as her hand and the wound started to glow. Within ten seconds, she removed her hand after healing the wound as she smiled at him.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, much better, thank you," he replied.

Violet looked at him for a moment.

"Michael, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but would you consider starting a family soon?" she asked.

Michael looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Absolutely, whenever you want to start one, I'm ready," he replied.

Violet smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, really, and I mean it," he replied.

Violet smiled but didn't say another word. She extended her hand for him to take in help of getting up. He smiled back at her, taking her hand, getting up.

"Does this mean you're ready?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

Violet smiled as she led him into the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She continued to smile, closing and locking the door behind them. Michael then took her into his arms, kissing her neck, and tried to unbutton her shirt. She then grabbed his wrist, but didn't look at him.

"Stop," she said.

Michael immediately stopped and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Violet's eyes were black as she finally looked up at him. The minute he saw her eyes, he stepped back a little bit.

"Violet, what's going on? Your eyes are black," he asked.

"Either I'm using my powers or losing control of them," she replied.

"Which one is it?" he asked.

Violet shrugged.

"I absolutely have no idea which one it is," she replied.

Michael continued to look at her.

"What do you mean you don't know which one it is? I'm sure you know," he asked.

"Maybe it's a bit of both?" she guessed.

"Why would you use your powers, let alone lose control?" he asked.

"I don't know Michael, but I'm sure I eventually will know. Anyways, I'm getting tired, so can we finish this conversation?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, we can just end it now. I guess I'll just leave you be. Goodnight Violet," he replied.

Michael then started to head for the door when Violet stopped him.

"Michael, please don't leave, I want you to stay the night in here, please?" she begged.

Michael sighed as he turned around and looked at her.

"Violet lets get some things straight. I proposed to you because I care about you … a lot … even though we just met earlier this evening. Apparently you can't even see that because you tell me you're ready to have a Child, and now you're uncertain about everything. You can't even be honest with me, and now you're not letting me into your life very much. Until you know how to be honest with me, I'm going to stay at the Motel, just to give you your space," he explained.

"What about the engagement?" she asked.

"The engagement's off until you can honest with me," he replied.

Without another word, Michael unlocked and opened the bedroom door, walking out. He walked into the Guest Bedroom, starting to pack his belongings up. Violet then walked out of her room, and stood in the doorway of the Guest Room, as she looked at him in tears.

"Michael, please don't walk out on me," she begged.

Michael turned around and looked at her.

"Don't think of this as me walking out on you. Just think of this as a break that's needed between two lovers to get things figured out," he said.

Michael finished packing his belongings, and then looked at her more.

"Michael, please, I'm begging you, don't leave," she begged again.

Michael didn't say anything as he walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back when you're ready to be honest with me," he said.

Michael then grabbed his bag and walked past Violet, and out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. He disappeared into the night. Violet walked back into her room, still in tears, falling onto her bed. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

**(Saturday) **The next morning, Violet woke up more exhausted from crying with the reminder that Michael wasn't at the house. She knew she screwed up and had to set things right, but it was going to be difficult. She managed to get up and get herself ready for the day. After twenty minutes, she was finally ready, going downstairs and cleaning things up in the living room while thinking through things. She cleaned for two hours, until she was ready to go talk to Michael. She grabbed her keys and walked out the front door, locking it, and got in her Car. She started up the Car and took a deep breath before driving to the Motel. After a five minute drive, she pulled into the parking lot with the temptation to drive away so she didn't have to deal with it, but knew she had to do what was right. She got out of the Car, and headed for the second floor, and when she got up there, she headed for room thirty knowing it was Michael's. Once she reached it, she gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Within fifteen seconds, Michael answered it as he stood there in front of her and looked at her.

"Can we talk Michael?" she asked.

Michael softly sighed and slightly nodded.

"Yeah, we can talk," he replied.

Michael stepped out of the was, as she walked in. He closed the door behind her and once more looked at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Violet softly sighed.

"I can't control my powers," she replied.

Michael kept his focus on her while he was trying to think about how he could help her.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I don't know, my other option would be to give up my powers. I don't want them to get in the way of 'us'," she replied.

"To give up your powers is to give up a gift of yours, and that's something I can't ask of you," he said.

"What else can I do?" she asked.

"Learn how to control them," he replied.

"I'll try. Now that you know the truth, will you please come back to my place?" she asked.

Michael softly sighed.

"Yeah, I will, and Violet, will you please start being honest with me about things?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I can do that, and I'm sorry about last night," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said, accepting the apology.

Michael then grabbed the very few belongings he had out of the bag and packed them up. He then picked the bag up and looked at her.

"I'm ready to check out of here," he smiled.

Violet smiled back at him.

"Alright then, get checked out," she smiled more.

Michael grabbed her hand and then walked out of the room, with the door automatically locking behind them. They walked downstairs, and went to the Office. He turned in his key, and then was set to leave. He looked at her not saying anything.

"I'm parked out in the parking lot," she mentioned.

Michael smiled.

"Then lead the way," he said.

The smile on Violet's face never left.

"Alright, then follow me," she mentioned.

Violet led Michael out to her Car. Once they reached the Car, she opened the trunk as he put his stuff in the back. The trunk was closed as Violet unlocked the rest of the Car getting in. Once their seatbelts were on, she started it us, and drove back to her house. Once she pulled in the driveway, she got out, opening the trunk back up. Michael pulled his bag out, and closed it, walking into the house with her. He walked up the stairs and went back into the Guest Bedroom. He put his bag on the bed starting to get things unpacked, when without warning, Castiel appeared behind him.

"Is she really worth the trouble Michael?" Castiel asked.

With impulse, Michael grabbed his gun, quickly turning around and pointed it at Castiel. Once he noticed it was him, he lowered his gun.

"Cas, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Michael, so are you going to answer me?" Castiel asked.

Michael softly sighed.

"Being in love is worth the trouble. I don't want to give Ruby the idea that she can stop my future," he replied.

"Are you going to risk Violet's life?" Castiel asked.

"I've sworn to protect her, and I will do any … wait, how do you know her name?" he asked.

"I'm an angel, remember?" Castiel replied.

"Oh right. Anyway, I'll do anything to protect her. I love her, and as her significant other, it's my duty to do so," he finished.

"Then put her in danger," said Castiel.

"Did you come for something important?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. The apocalypse is coming, and Dean and Sam are on their way to this town right now. One of your brothers will die," Castiel replied.

Michael was shocked.

"What do you mean die?" he asked.

"Lucifer needs to be trapped, and it can only be done if one of you Winchesters jumps into the pit with him," Castiel explained.

"Why does it have to be them? Can it be me?" he asked.

"You would rather save the world than be with Violet?" Castiel asked.

"She can find someone better than me. I would rather sacrifice myself to prove to her how much I love her," he replied.

"Are you hearing yourself? Michael, if you sacrifice yourself, you will never come back," said Castiel.

"Is there anyone else who can be sacrificed instead of one of us?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Lucifer only wants a Winchester, no one else matters to him," Castiel replied.

"Out of the whole world, there's only three Winchesters?" he asked.

Castiel nodded.

"That's correct. You three will discuss it when your brothers come into town," Castiel replied.

"Okay," he said.

Castiel then disappeared as Michael sat on the bed and sighed. Violet came upstairs and knocked on the open door as she looked at him.

"Are you alright Michael?" she asked.

Michael quickly looked up, and tried to smile but couldn't.

"No," he replied.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"The apocalypse is coming, and either one of my brothers or I have to be sacrificed in order to save the world," he replied.

"Michael, please don't volunteer. I finally found someone that I love which is you, and I don't want to lose that now," she begged.

Michael quickly took her into his arms, making eye contact with her.

"Violet, I know my brother Dean well enough to say yes before I'll even get a chance to answer," he mentioned.

Violet started to get more worried.

"How do you know he will?" she asked.

"Violet, if I know him the way I do just by hearing about him, it's in his nature to do so," he replied.

"Does it have to be one of you three specifically?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, that's the unfortunate thing about being a Demon Hunter," he replied.

"Michael, what if he doesn't?" she asked.

Michael heavily sighed.

"Violet, you're worrying too much. When my brothers come, it's going to be discussed, and have things figured out. Until then, please don't worry about it," he replied.

Violet sighed.

"Alright, fine, you know what? You're right, happy now?" she asked.

Violet then tried walking out of the room when he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Violet?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that you're just going to abandon me … everyone does, so why should it any different with you?" she questioned.

The minute Violet said what she did, Michael felt as if he was stabbed in the heart with a knife.

"Violet, I will never abandon you. I love you, and you know that. I'm not one to ask someone to marry me and then kick them to the curb the next day or anytime soon," he replied.

"Can you promise me that?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"I can promise and keep it," he replied.

Violet slightly smiled.

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to it," she said.

"Well then do so," he smiled.

Michael pulled her in close to him and kissed her deeply without saying another word. Once he did that, she kissed him just as passionately until she slightly pulled away. When she did so, he slightly frowned.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Violet smiled a bit more.

"I'm thinking something that has to do with you, and after all, we're in a bedroom, so then would this answer your question?" she asked.

Violet then walked over to the bedroom door, closing and locking it. He smiled more when he got the hint of what she was trying to tell him.

"I know what you're thinking, come on over here," he said.

Violet smiled as she walked over to him. That night, they shared the passionate love they had for each other.

**(Sunday) **The next morning, Violet woke up in his arms as she looked up at him seeing him already awake.

"Good morning," she said.

Michael looked down and smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well," he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I did and you?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, I did, a lot better than I have in quite awhile," he replied.

"Good," she smiled.

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Did last night really happen?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, it did," he replied.

"Then what are you thinking?" she asked.

Michael sighed.

"How soon you want to get married," he replied.

"Is that a statement or a question?" she asked.

"Statement, but I assume since it has been thrown out there, how soon you want to get married?" he questioned.

Violet thought for a moment.

"That's just the question, isn't it? How soon you want to get married? Just two days ago, we met, last night I possibly got pregnant, and now today we're discussing marriage," she replied.

"I would love nothing more to get married to you today by eloping, but maybe we should wait until after the apocalypse," he suggested.

Violet continued to smile.

"Alright, however, you better come back because if I'm pregnant, I want you to be there to help me raise the child," she said.

"Are you afraid I'll die?" he questioned.

Violet sighed as she nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

"Violet, I'll be well protected by Castiel, try not to worry," he said.

They laid there for another half hour, enjoying being in each other's arms until he looked at his watch.

"Violet, we need to get up. As much as I love having you in my arms, it can't be all day," he mentioned.

Violet groaned not wanting to get up.

"I know, I don't want to get up either, but we have work to do," he commented.

Michael slowly pulled himself out from under her head as he got up and got dressed.

"Come on beautiful, it's already nine – thirty, and you're burning daylight," he commented.

Michael finished getting dressed. He grabbed his gun and put it in the holster he had for it that was wrapped around his waist, and walked out of the room. He went downstairs to the kitchen and started to brew some fresh Coffee. Ten minutes later, Violet walked into the kitchen and looked at him.

"With my past, I ask myself every day, why do I bother to try and make it through the day," she commented.

Michael sighed as he turned around and looked at her.

"I want to be the reason why you get up every day and pull through each day," he said.

"Then you're my reason," she said softly.

Within a few minutes, the Coffee was done brewing as he slightly smiled.

"Would you like some Coffee?" he asked.

Violet smiled as she nodded.

"I would love some. Do you have time for Breakfast?" she asked.

Michael nodded as he poured the cups of Coffee.

"I can make time," he replied.

Michael handed a cup of Coffee to her.

"Thank you, now what would you like?" she asked.

Michael thought for a moment as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"Surprise me," he replied.

Violet kissed him back.

"That I most certainly can do," she said.

Violet walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling stuff out to involve making French toast, Eggs, Bacon, and Sausage. The minute that he saw what she was pulling out, he grinned.

"Perfect choice … All American Breakfast," he grinned.

Violet looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I figured since you might be Demon Hunting today, you may want to eat a full Breakfast," she said.

"Who said I was Demon Hunting today?" he asked.

"Well, I just assumed that…" she replied.

Michael cut her off to correct her.

"Never make assumptions because most of the time, you're wrong. Second of all, I'm not Demon Hunting today, because I'm going to make something for the both of us that can hide us from the Demons," he corrected.

Violet looked at him a bit surprised.

"Is it possible to hide from Demons?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, it is … I just said that, didn't I?" he asked.

"Well … you did yes, but…" she began.

"There are no buts in this Violet," he interrupted.

"Alright, well … I believe you know what you're doing," she sighed.

Michael walked over to her and kissed her.

"Don't worry about anything, I have it all under control," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know you do," she said.

Violet went back to making breakfast as he went outside. Once he was out, he went around to every door and window and sprinkled salt either in the doorway sills or around the window sills. The salt was to warn any Demons to stay away from the house, and that it's protected. Once he was done, he went back inside as she was close to finishing the French toast.

"How do you want your Eggs?" she asked.

Michael thought for a moment.

Bottom of Form 1

"Over easy, and I want both Bacon and Sausage," he replied.

"Alright, your Breakfast is coming up soon," she smiled.

"Good deal," he smiled.

Michael refilled his cup of Coffee, and sat down at the table.

"Do you know about the salt trick?" he asked.

Violet shook her head as she continued to make Breakfast.

"I thought you would've since you've tracked Demons before," he mentioned.

"I track murderers, not Demons," she corrected.

"Right, the salt is to be spread in the doorway and window sills. It's to help keep Demons away. As long as the salt's there, no Demon can enter the house or cause you any harm," he explained.

Violet finished making the French toast and Eggs, as she was onto the Bacon and Sausage.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, neat yet simple trick, huh?" he replied.

"I must say, are there any other tricks?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid that's it," he replied.

"Good to know," she said.

Within a few minutes, the food was ready as she looked at him.

"Breakfast is ready," she said.

"Oh good, because I'm hungry," he smiled.

"Well I made sure there was plenty," she said.

Violet put the food on the table and sat across the table from him. He served himself some food, when all of a sudden Castiel appeared. Michael freaked out, the serving utensils slipped out of his hand, as the plate dropped onto the floor breaking into several pieces.

"DAMN IT CAS … NOW WHAT?" he yelled.

"Don't use that tone with me Mikey boy," Castiel snapped.

"What do you want?" he asked with aggravation.

"Your brothers will be in town tonight. I told them to come to this address. When they arrive, Violet's not to be around," Castiel explained.

"Why not?" she asked.

Castiel looked at her.

"Their discussion is to be private," Castiel replied.

She looked at Michael.

"You're letting an angel take control?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"I have no choice but to follow directions," he replied.

Castiel turned his attention back to him.

"That's right Michael, you know what happens if you disobey me, you'll spend some time in hell like Dean did," Castiel threatened.

Michael was struck with fear as he got up and leaned down to grab the broken pieces of the plate. He threw them away getting a new plate, looking at Castiel.

"You want to join us for Breakfast?" he asked.

"No, I have work to do," Castiel refused.

Castiel then disappeared, leaving them alone.

"What just happened Michael?" she asked.

Michael sighed.

"Just follow orders, I don't care where you go," he replied.

Michael once again served himself some food as she did the same thing. They ended up eating in silence since he was too afraid to say anything. Once they were both done, they got up and cleaned up after Breakfast, but the silence never broke. He then headed out the door to go to the store he needed to get supplies to build a device that would hide them from the Demons. She went out to the living room to start on her homework that was due the following day. By eleven – thirty, he came home as she was still in the living room. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Having fun Vi?" he asked.

Violet looked up at him after kissing him back.

"Oh yes, loads," she replied.

Michael smiled.

"Good to know someone stays positive about their homework," he commented.

"Absolutely … anyways, did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Yes I did, now I just have to make the devices," he replied.

"What are they exactly?" she asked.

"They're just special bags. Every human who has one has disappeared from the Demon's radar to where they can't be found," he replied.

"Sounds cool, have fun with it," she smiled.

"Always do," he smiled back.

Michael kissed her once more and headed upstairs. She stayed in the living room trying to get all of her homework done. The rest of the day was relaxing until in the evening, there was a knock on the front door. He looked at her.

"Just go down to the Café at the street corner, or your school. I'll come and get you when I'm done," he said.

Violet nodded as she got her things packed up and opened the door.

"Excuse me guys, I need to get through," she said.

Violet squeezed her way through Dean and Sam and headed for the Café. Michael looked at the both of his brothers.

"Come on in guys," he greeted.

Dean and Sam walked into the house as the front door was closed behind them.

"Who's the girl?" Sam asked.

"My fiancé, that's who," he replied.

"Congratulations man," Dean congratulated.

"Thanks. Now, you to know why you're here, right?" he asked.

"Yeah we do, Castiel told us," Dean replied.

"Alright, now before we discuss anything, could I get you two water, Coffee, or anything?" he offered.

Dean and Sam shook their heads.

"No, we're good, now can we just get down to business?" Sam asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, we can," he replied.

Michael led his brothers into the living room, offering them a seat on the couch. Once they were all seated, the discussion began.

"The apocalypse is coming, and one of us will have to jump into the pit…" he began.

"I'll do it," Dean interrupted.

Sam shook his head.

"No Dean, you've been stuck in hell before, it's my turn," said Sam.

"No Sam, you have more of your life ahead of you, don't throw it away. You found love, you need to stay. I can stand being in hell permanently," said Dean.

"Dean, you deserve a better life, I'm doing it, and that's final," said Sam.

Dean looked at Michael.

"Do you want to do it?" Dean asked.

Michael shook his head.

"No, I'm engaged, and going to be a father in nine months," he replied.

"Again, congratulations man," Dean congratulated once again.

"Thanks Dean," he thanked.

"Are we done now?" Sam asked.

"I'm completely satisfied," he replied.

"Good, so am I. If there's nothing else, then Sam and I should go check into the Motel," said Dean.

"Alright, then I'll see you two later," he said.

Without another word, Dean and Sam got up from the couch and showed themselves out the door. Once they left, Michael remained sitting down in the recliner as he heavily sighed. After a little bit, he got up and left the house, walking down to the Café. The minute he walked in, he saw Violet and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted.

Violet smiled as she looked at him.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

Michael shrugged slightly.

"Okay I guess, and so you know, you have nothing to worry about," he replied.

"That's good to know," she said.

"Yeah, so are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I paid for my Coffee already, so I'm good to go," she replied.

"Okay, then lets get you home," he said.

Violet smiled as she got up and walked out of the Café with him. Once they got home, he looked at her and smiled.

"Perhaps, it's time for bed, don't you agree?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, even though it's still kind of early I'm exhausted," she replied.

They walked upstairs and fell asleep in each other's arms until morning.

**(Monday) **The very next morning, the phone rang at six sharp. Michael didn't stir as Violet rolled over and reached over him to grab the phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hi Violet, it's Professor Charles Xavier, I need you back at the mansion. We've been attacked and a couple of the students are severely hurt," he said.

"I'll be there right away sir," she said.

Before another word was said, she hung up the phone, as Michael turned over onto his back and looked up at her.

"What's wrong Vi?" he asked.

Violet got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"My school was attacked and I need to be there," she replied.

"Be careful honey," he said.

Violet finished getting dressed as she smiled.

"I will Michael," she said.

Violet grabbed her keys and left the house, and drove down to the school. As soon as she arrived, getting out of her Car, there were Police Officers, Ambulances, and a Coroner Vehicle parked out front. As she headed for the front door, she was stopped by a Cop.

"Ma'am, you can't trespass onto this crime scene. You need to stay behind the yellow tape," said the Cop.

"I happen to be a student here, so please let me through," she demanded.

"Do you have any student identification or anything on you to prove you're a student here?" the Cop asked.

"No I don't, but Professor Xavier needs me," she replied.

Just then, Logan came out with his claws extracted.

"Let the girl through, she's a student here," Logan demanded.

The Cop's attention went from Logan to Violet.

"Okay ma'am, you can go on through," said the Cop.

Violet went under the yellow tape, and entered the mansion with Logan.

"So what kind of attack happened?" she asked.

"A couple of the students were targeted for some reason. One was shot and in critical condition, and the others have minor wounds. There's one student…" Logan answered.

Logan wasn't able to finish what he was saying, only because he didn't want to tell her that her former roommate, Illyana was dead.

"What is it Logan? Is Illyana okay?" she asked.

Logan shook his head.

"No, she was shot three times, and died instantly," Logan replied.

"What? Please say you're joking," she begged.

"I never joke about a student's death," Logan replied.

Logan then looked at her with tears in his eyes. He then walked away as John Allerdyce Jr., the son of Pyro approached Violet.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked.

Violet shook her head.

"No, I'm not … my former roommate Illyana died," she replied.

John sighed knowing he was going to have to tell her the truth about the attack.

"I know who's responsible for the attack," said John.

Violet wiped the forming tears away and looked at John.

"Who's responsible?" she asked.

"Erik Lehnsherr, and he also had Toad, Sabretooth, and Mystique help him," John replied.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Erik Lehnsherr's my boss," John replied.

"You helped in this attack too, didn't you?" she asked.

John nodded.

"Yes, I did," John admitted.

Violet then snapped him across the face.

"The student that was shot may die, and Illyana is dead because of you. I never want to talk to you again. I'll also make sure the Professors know you're a bad guy," said Violet.

Violet then walked away, and reported to Professor Xavier. She walked up to his office door and knocked.

"Come in," said Charles.

Violet walked in as a meeting with the Professors was being held.

"I heard what happened here at the mansion Professor, and I know who is partially responsible," she said.

"Who would that be?" Charles asked.

Violet swallowed hard before saying anything.

"John Allerdyce Jr. Please do keep in mind that he's the son of Pyro," she replied.

"What else do you know about him?" Charles asked.

"He works for Erik Lehnsherr just like his father did. He has the same powers as Pyro Sr., but also has the powers of a White – Lighter. His mother is Isabella Jansen, since she's currently married to a man named Mitch Jansen Jr. She's a Witch and helped with the charges against John. He used to be my father's best friend, but all that changed when my Uncle was murdered. My father then murdered John, and his punishment was to be charged with the duties of a Dark – Lighter…" she explained.

Before she could say anything, she was cut off.

"Wait, if your father and John were best friends, how are you alive?" Charles asked.

Violet sighed.

"It's complicated Professor … Isabella got involved and had the powers to age and de – age people and that's what she did," she replied.

The Professors were quiet due to the amazement of her knowledge.

"If I can say something, I'm not the issue here today. I know what all of you are thinking by the look on your faces. This school was attacked, and something needs to be done about it," she said.

Charles looked at Violet.

"Something will be done about it, but you leave that up to us," said Charles.

"Then what can I do? One of the students is in the hospital, and Illyana's dead," she asked.

"Just please go back home until we need you," Charles replied.

"Yes sir," she said.

Violet walked out of the Office leaving the Professors to their meeting, and in the hallway, she found Ruth and Kate crying.

"Are you two going to be okay?" she asked.

Ruth and Kate nodded but nothing came out of their mouths.

"I'm sorry that Illyana died, I really am. The Professors agreed to do something about it. She will be avenged, and so will the student since he's in critical condition," she said.

"You mean Alex Summers?" Kate asked.

Violet froze the minute she heard the name.

"That was Alex? Do you know what his chances of survival are?" she asked.

Ruth and Kate both shook their heads. Without another word, they went into their room, laying down on their beds and cried themselves back to sleep. As frustrated Violet was, she went back home as Michael greeted her at the door.

"You okay?" he asked.

Violet shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"One of my former roommates died, and the sweetest guy at that school is in critical condition," she replied.

Michael quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," he said.

"I know, this just … too many bad things happening," she said.

"I know Vi, anyways, you want me to get started on some Breakfast?" he asked.

Violet shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry, Coffee would be nice though," she replied.

"Alright sweetie," he slightly smiled.

Michael kissed her softly, pulling himself away from her. He got started on the Coffee as she collapsed into one of the chairs at the table just to be near him. Ten minutes passed by when the Coffee was ready, as he then poured the both of them cups of Coffee. He handed her a cup as she smiled at him.

"You're the best fiancé ever," she said.

"Thanks Vi," he smiled back.

Violet went out into the living room looking over her notes for a test as she sat on the couch. Michael stayed in the kitchen to think things over for a bit. She saw him as she slightly frowned.

"Are you alright Michael?" she asked.

Michael nodded as he smiled more than he already was.

"Yes, I'm alright … I want to get married today," he replied.

Violet was a little shocked.

"Really? That soon, huh?" she questioned.

"Yes, come on Violet, please agree to it," he begged.

Violet smiled as she slightly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine, you win," she gave in.

Michael smiled as much as he could as he walked over to her, pulling her up from the couch, and kissed her deeply.

"I'm ready, are you?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, so we should go," she replied.

Michael held her hand as they walked out of the house, locking everything up, got in the Car, and drove to a nearby Wedding Chapel where Couples could elope. Once they pulled into the parking lot, he turned the Car off, and got out, as he walked over to her side opening the door for her.

"Well, we're here beautiful," he smiled.

Violet smiled as she got out of the Car. Without another word, Michael grabbed her hand and walked inside. When the reached the inside, a Priest came out and looked at them.

"What can I do for you two?" the Priest asked.

Michael smiled.

"Well Priest, we would like to get married," he replied.

"Then come on up to the altar and get married," said the Priest.

Michael slightly pulled on her hand and together they walked up to the altar as the Priest looked at them as he started the Ceremony.

"Today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of…" the Priest began.

"We're Violet Drake and Michael Winchester," she mentioned.

"The marriage of Violet Drake and Michael Winchester. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who…" the Priest continued.

Michael then cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but could you please skip to the vows?" he asked.

The Priest nodded as he cleared his throat and looked at Michael.

"Michael, do you take Violet Drake to be your wife?" the Priest asked.

Michael nodded.

"Even death won't do us apart because my heart will always belong to you, so therefore I do," he replied.

The Priest then looked at Violet.

"Violet, do you take Michael Winchester to be your husband?" the Priest asked.

"I do," she smiled.

"Please exchange the rings," said the Priest.

Without the vows being said, Michael and Violet exchanged the Rings. Ignoring the Priest, they then skipped to kissing each other hard. The Priest saw this as he smiled knowing he didn't have to say anything else. After they were married, there was a loud explosion outside as Michael looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

Violet slightly shrugged.

"I don't know, we can go look," she replied.

They slowly walked over to the Chapel doors opening them. Once the doors were opened, they saw the Car and other things on fire. She looked at him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The apocalypse has started," he replied.

Just then, Castiel appeared behind the both of them as Michael quickly turned around after he sensed a presence behind him.

"It's time Michael," said Castiel.

Michael turned from Castiel and looked at her.

"I'll be back once it's over … you should be safe in here," he said.

Michael then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he slightly smiled.

Violet slightly nodded with understanding.

"I love you too, and I'll be here when you get back," she slightly smiled.

Without another word, he pulled away and began heading out the door with Castiel closing the doors behind them. Violet sat down on one of the chairs and heavily sighed. A couple of hours later passed when Michael walked back into the Chapel and looked for her who was still asleep on the altar. He slowly walked up the stairs and knelt down, touching one of her arms.

"Violet, sweetie, wake up," he softly spoke.

Violet stirred as she slowly opened her eyes seeing him by her.

"Michael?" she questioned.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, it's me, the apocalypse is over," he replied.

Violet sat up with a big smile on her face as she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"You kept your promise … you came back alive," she smiled.

Michael nodded once again.

"I keep my promises as much as I can," he smiled back.

Violet kissed him deeply.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, we can, you look exhausted anyways," he replied.

Michael picked Violet up and carried her out, and home, acting like the apocalypse didn't affect him in anyway.

"I love you my beautiful wife," he smiled.

Violet continued to smile.

"I love you too my darling husband," she smiled back.

Once they got home and inside, he gently put her down and kissed her deeply.

"Get some rest," he mentioned.

Violet nodded as she went upstairs to their bedroom to get some rest as she was recommended to do so. Michael stayed downstairs as he walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the sink and window and softly sighed. After awhile, she came downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw him standing at the window still as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and softly kissing his neck.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, for now anyways," he replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Michael softly sighed and turned around and looked at his wife.

"It's just something my brother Dean said. I'm never going to see him again, for I don't know what reason. As for Sam, he chose his fate, he's the reason why we won the apocalypse battle," he replied.

"What did Sam do?" she asked.

"Sacrificed himself by jumping into the pit of hell to trap Lucifer," he replied.

Violet softly sighed.

"I'm sorry Michael, I wish there was another way to have won the apocalypse … let alone, another way to trap Lucifer back where he belongs," she said.

"Yeah, but it's over, and nothing can be done about it now," he mentioned.

Violet softly sighed.

"Michael, don't think about it too much, please? You have me that you can focus on," she said.

Michael sighed.

"I'll try not to. Anyway, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Violet thought for a moment.

"We can relax and watch movies, it doesn't matter to me. However, I do have to go to school tomorrow and I'm working four to eight as well," she replied.

"Alright, no problem, we won't stay up too late then," he commented.

Violet smiled.

"Good, thanks. So then should we get started on our evening?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

Violet and Michael made dinner and relaxed on the couch while watching movies. Around midnight, they both fell asleep, not bothering to wake up and move to their room upstairs.

**1 Month Later**

Violet woke up early in the morning as she saw Michael still asleep. She smiled as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Michael," she said softly.

Michael heard her as he moved onto his Back and opened his eyes as he then looked at her.

"What's up Violet?" he asked.

"I have a Doctor's appointment at eight – thirty, did you want to go?" she asked.

"What time is it right now?" he asked.

Violet looked at the clock and then back at him.

"Six – thirty," she replied.

Michael slowly sat up as he kept his eyes on her.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep any longer, I guess I'm excited yet nervous about the appointment. After all, I do get to find out if I'm pregnant," she smiled.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"A little bit … I'm scared about being a mother," she replied.

Michael softly sighed as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'll go with you, will that help?" he asked.

Violet once again nodded.

"Yeah, it will. Anyway, are you hungry?" she asked.

Michael smiled.

"A little bit, why? Are you offering to make breakfast?" he asked.

"Unless you want to go out?" she questioned.

Michael thought for a minute before saying anything.

"I'll get up and get dressed," he said.

Michael and Violet both got up and got dressed. Within thirty minutes, they were both completely ready. Violet came downstairs as Michael smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Whose car are we taking?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," he replied.

"Let's take my car," she suggested.

"That we can do," he smiled.

Violet smiled back at him.

"Good," she said.

They both walked out the door as Michael locked it. They got in the car, buckled up, and went to the small Café where they first met. Awaiting there was Ruby as she smirked when she saw them. The minute Michael spotted her when they walked inside, he shielded Violet from her.

"Well, what do we have here Michael, it looks like I couldn't stop your future after all," said Ruby.

"What do you want bitch?" he snapped.

Ruby let out a small laugh.

"Careful with the attitude hunter … what I want is you … Sam just isn't doing it for us," Ruby replied.

"Sam sacrificed himself for us … you can't change that," he snapped.

Just then, Castiel appeared between Michael and Ruby.

"Ruby, I suggest you leave, you have no right being here and you damn well know that," said Castiel.

"Who said?" Ruby asked.

"I did, you promised you would leave the Winchesters alone if they won the apocalypse," Castiel replied.

Ruby looked at Michael.

"This isn't over Michael," Ruby snapped.

"Actually, it is. All Demons are supposed to stick to their promises," he said.

Ruby growled as she disappeared. Once she was gone, Michael looked at Castiel.

"Want to join us for Breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't want to intrude," Castiel replied.

"You're not intruding Cas. Please, eat with us," she said.

As soon as Castiel heard Violet, he smiled.

"Alright, fine," Castiel agreed.

Michael then looked at Lori who was working that morning.

"Hey Lori, we need a table for three," he said.

Lori smiled.

"Take a seat anywhere Michael," said Lori.

"Thanks darling," said Castiel.

The three of them walked over to a corner booth as they sat down. Within seconds, Lori came over to them.

"What can I get for you three to drink?" Lori asked.

"Coffee," he replied.

"Decaf Coffee," she answered.

"Coffee," Castiel replied.

Lori wrote it down as she walked away. The three of them looked at the menus that were already sitting at the table.

"Do you know what you're getting?" she asked.

"Me? I'm thinking about going for the Breakfast Special which includes two eggs, two pieces of bacon and sausage, and pancakes," he replied.

"Hungry much?" she smirked.

"Well, I'm after all a guy, so yes," he replied.

"What about you Cas?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about going with the same thing … Angels do have to eat," Castiel replied.

"I know," she commented.

"What about you sweetie?" he asked.

"The same, I might be eating for two now," she replied.

The minute Castiel heard her; he looked at the both of them.

"Violet, are you telling me you're pregnant?" Castiel asked.

"I'm pretty sure I am since it happened a month ago but I have a Doctor's appointment at eight – thirty to get it confirmed," she replied.

Castiel smiled.

"Well congratulations to you both," said Castiel.

"Thanks Cas," she thanked.

"So say if you are, do you have any names picked out?" Castiel asked.

"If it's a girl, Jessica Marie Winchester, and if it's a boy, well, we haven't decided yet," she replied.

Castiel slightly laughed.

"Are you hoping it's a girl?" Castiel asked.

"Well I do, but we won't know for another four months," she replied.

Before anything else was said, a familiar person walked in as Michael saw them and sighed.

"Great … Redfield," he mentioned.

Violet looked at Michael and then who he was talking about, and then back at her husband.

"Are you talking about Chris Redfield?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, do you know him?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, do you know Carlos Olivera?" she asked.

Michael's jaw dropped.

"You're not friends with him, are you?" he asked.

"He's my Godfather, so yes, in a way I am, and he's good friends with Claire Redfield, so therefore he knows Chris and so do I," she replied.

"Violet, I don't want you going near Chris … he's more dangerous than you know," he warned.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Just trust me," he replied.

"Fine," she said.

Chris then saw them as he walked over to them with a smile on his face. As soon as he was at the table, Violet got up to give him a hug.

"Hey Chris, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, how about yourself Violet?" Chris asked.

Violet smiled.

"Doing pretty well … a lot has changed since the last time we saw each other," she replied.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chris asked.

Violet continued to smile.

"I'm now married, I found out I'm a Mutant with very strong powers, I'm pregnant, my Parents and Siblings are dead," she listed.

"Who's your husband?" Chris asked.

Michael then stood up.

"Me," he answered.

Chris's eyes went wide as he looked at Michael.

"She married you?" Chris questioned.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, she did, got a problem with that Redfield?" he asked.

Chris shook his head.

"No, I thought she could do better though," Chris replied.

As soon as Michael heard that, he started throwing a punch at Chris but before he could get far, Castiel caught him.

"Enough Michael," Castiel growled.

Michael glared at Castiel and sat back down as Violet sighed.

"I don't know why you two don't like each other but if you're smart Chris, you'll leave," she said.

Just then, an old friend of Violet's walked in as he saw the four of them at the table.

"Yo Redfield, are you going to hurry or what?" Carlos asked.

Violet froze up when she heard the voice and looked at Chris.

"That isn't who I think it is, is it?" she asked.

Chris smiled.

"The one and only," Chris replied.

Violet slowly turned around and the minute she saw Carlos, she had a big smile on her face. Without another word, she went towards him as Carlos opened his arms up.

"CARLOS!" she exclaimed.

Violet was in his arms before she knew it.

"Hey kiddo," said Carlos.

Violet hugged him until she broke apart from him.

"Hey, long time no see or hear, how are you?" she asked.

"Good and yourself?" Carlos asked.

"I'm great! So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Carlos slightly frowned.

"Well for one, you haven't returned any of my calls ever since your parents died. Two, Chris and I are just passing through, we're going to Raccoon City to be exact. We're meeting up with the Alice, Claire, and K – Mart halfway, so that's the plan," Carlos replied.

Violet sighed.

"I tried calling you a couple of times but I kept getting your voicemail, and I left messages," she said.

"I never got any from you," Carlos mentioned.

"Did anyone else have access to your cell?" she asked.

Carlos thought for a moment until he nodded.

"Yeah, the girls," Carlos replied.

Violet slightly shook her head.

"That explains it … they don't like me, they never did," she said.

Carlos sighed.

"I'm sorry V," Carlos apologized.

Lori looked at Violet.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, the three of us will go with the Breakfast Special. Do you have our Coffees yet?" she asked.

"The pots are about done brewing," Lori replied.

"Okay, thanks Lori," she thanked.

"You're welcome Violet," said Lori.

Lori went back to work as Violet turned her attention back to Carlos.

"Well, you have fun with the girls and the whole trip," she said.

Without another word being said, Violet walked back over to Michael and Castiel as she left Carlos standing there. Once she sat down, Lori brought their Coffees and then walked away. Chris looked at Violet.

"Well, our orders are up, so I'll catch you later Vi," said Chris.

Violet looked at him.

"Okay, bye, have fun," she said.

Chris was shocked with her response but tried to ignore it. He walked away as he and Carlos grabbed their food to go and walked out. As soon as they left, Michael and Castiel looked at Violet.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What? With Carlos? He's meeting up with Alice, Claire, and K – Mart, or should I say the both of them, and heading to Raccoon City, Colorado," she replied.

"You going to be okay?" Castiel asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

Within minutes, their food was brought to them as Michael smiled.

"Thanks Lori," he thanked.

"You're welcome hun," said Lori.

Lori then walked away as the three of them began eating without another word being said the rest of the time. Violet was done, she looked at her watch, then at Michael.

"We should get going, the appointment's in twenty minutes," she stated.

Michael slightly nodded.

"Right," he said.

Michael stood up as he took their tab to the Cashier to pay. Once he was done, Violet and Castiel walked up to him.

"Thank you for Breakfast. Unfortunately, I need to get going, so I'll see you two later," said Castiel.

"Alright man, see you later," he said.

Castiel then walked out as Michael looked at Violet.

"You ready beautiful?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I am, lets go," she replied.

The both of them walked out of the Café and went out to the car, getting in. As soon as they were buckled, Violet started the car and drove to the Clinic. Within minutes, they were inside and checked in and waited their time out. At the appointed time, Violet was called in and so she went in as well as Michael. Everything got done of what needed to be done and the Doctor checked to see if she was pregnant. Once he had the confirmed answer, he looked at Violet.

"Congratulations Violet, you're pregnant," the Doctor congratulated.

The minute Violet heard the news, she broke into tears of happiness. Michael walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"We're in this together Violet, just know that," he said.

Michael then looked at the Doctor.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, you two are free to go," said the Doctor.

"Great," he said.

Violet got her regular clothes back on once the Doctor left. Once she was done, she and Michael left the room and the Clinic itself as they both got in the car drove away. Violet drove home since it was a little bit after nine. Once they pulled up in the driveway, they both got out and went into the house. Once she was in, she pulled her cell phone out and dialed Carlos's number. She waited for an answer, when he finally picked up.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Carlos asked.

"Good, but to begin this call, I just wanted to apologize to you and Chris about earlier, it was uncalled for," she replied.

"It's okay V, don't worry about it, I know you were surprised to see me," said Carlos.

"Okay, second of all, I wanted to let you know I'm pregnant," she mentioned.

"That's great V, congratulations," said Carlos.

"Thanks … um, will it be a problem if I could talk to Chris for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course, hold on a sec," Carlos replied.

Carlos handed the phone to Chris without saying anything.

"Hey Vi," Chris greeted.

"Hey Chris, I wanted to apologize about earlier," she said.

"Vi, it's okay. So how'd the appointment go? You pregnant?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Well, congratulations hun," Chris congratulated.

"Thanks," she thanked.

"You're welcome, but hey, listen, I'm going to hand you back to Carlos. Thank you for apologizing to me though, I appreciate it," said Chris.

"You're welcome Chris," she said.

Chris then handed the phone back to Carlos.

"Hey V," said Carlos.

"Hi again Carlos. Anyway, how long you going to be gone for?" she asked.

"I'm going to be in Raccoon City for six weeks," Carlos replied.

"When you come back to Westchester, will you let me know?' she asked.

"You bet kiddo. Well V, I need to get going, I'm driving, so take care and we'll talk soon," Carlos replied.

"Alright, I love you Carlos," she said.

"Love you too kiddo," said Carlos.

Carlos then hung up as Violet looked at Michael.

"So, I have today off from school and work, what do you want to go?" she asked.

"You want to go visit my brothers?" he asked.

Violet smiled.

"That would be great," she replied.

"Awesome, then lets go," he said.

"Alright, cool," she said.

They both walked out as Michael locked the front door and both got in his car this time.

**2 Months Later**

Violet was at home, three months pregnant, and studying for her finals. She kept track of time, as she tried calling Carlos but there was never an answer. She then frowned at the thought as Michael walked into the living room.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

Violet shook her head.

"No," she replied.

"Want to try that again?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Because I care Violet, and you know that … we've been married for how long now?" he asked.

"Three months," she replied.

"Exactly, and that will never change. So, what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Carlos is suppose to be back by now and he's not answering or returning any of my calls," she admitted.

Michael sighed.

"Wouldn't he technically be your father since your parents are dead?" he asked.

"That's how I see him," she replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door as Violet got up without a word and headed for it, as she then opened it. Standing before her was Carlos, and Violet smiled.

"You finally made it back and in one piece too, huh?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yes, but hey V, we need to talk," Carlos replied.

"Sure, come on in," she said.

Carlos walked in as Violet closed the door behind him. She walked over to the couch with him as Michael left the room.

"Please, sit down, can I get you anything?" she asked.

Carlos sat down as he shook his head.

"No, but thank you anyway," he replied.

"Alright, so what's going on?" she asked.

Violet sat down next to him and waited for a response.

"When are you done with school?" Carlos asked.

"I finish next week, why?" she asked.

"There was an incident in Raccoon City. The T – Virus has spread through there, killing everyone and turning them into Zombies. Once it happened, we got out of there as soon as we could and it's only in Colorado right now but will spread, and we need to pick up the Survivors and get them to safety," he explained.

"Let me guess, you want me to go to help?" she guessed.

Carlos nodded.

"Yes, and I want to spend time with you," Carlos replied.

"What about the girls?" she asked.

"What about them?" Carlos asked.

"They don't like me, remember?" she questioned.

"Can you please try to not worry about them?" Carlos asked.

"What about Michael?" she asked.

"He can come to," Carlos replied.

Violet sighed as she looked away and into the kitchen.

"Michael, can you get in here please?" she asked.

Michael walked into the living room and looked at Violet.

"Yeah, what is it?" he questioned.

"Carlos wants me to go on a mission with him, so would that be okay?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"No, not while you're pregnant," he replied.

"I'll take good care of her, and you can come to," said Carlos.

Michael sighed.

"FINE!" he snapped.

Michael then walked back out of the room while Violet looked at Carlos.

"Take that as a yes, keep us updated on the details?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Absolutely. Anyways, I should go, I'll keep in touch, okay darling?" Carlos asked.

"Alright," she replied.

Without another word, Carlos got up and left, leaving Violet alone.

**1 Week Later**

Violet was now done with her freshman year of College and now thirteen weeks pregnant. She was waiting for Carlos as she paced the floor, when Michael walked in with his duffel bag and looked at her.

"Nervous much?" he questioned.

Violet stopped pacing and looked at him.

"A little bit, especially since I'm pregnant. I don't want anything to happen that would cause a miscarriage. I don't even want anything to happen to you, Chris, or Carlos either," she replied.

"Why are you worried?" he questioned.

"Why aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm a guy, I don't worry as easily, so does that answer your question?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, it does, and why I'm worried is because I know how things happen unexpectedly, and I don't want that," she replied.

"What else can happen?" he asked.

"Besides what I listed off? Well let's see, shall we? Death, being kidnapped, seriously injured, life – threatening injuries, betrayal, um, that's all I can think of. Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Point taken," he replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door as Violet took a deep breath.

"This is it," she commented.

Violet went over to the door and opened it, and saw Carlos as he looked at her.

"You ready kiddo?" he asked.

Violet swallowed hard and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Carlos smirked.

"Come on kiddo, you're going to be with me, Chris, and Michael … we're not going to let anything happen to you," said Carlos.

"You promise?" she questioned.

"Yes," Carlos replied.

"Okay, good," she said.

Violet then turned around and looked at Michael.

"You ready?" she asked.

Michael nodded as he picked up his duffel bag, as well as hers.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

Michael and Violet both walked out, and locked the front door, and then got in the Black SUV that Carlos was driving. Once they all got in, Violet looked at Carlos.

"Where are Chris and the girls?" she asked.

"Violet, did you not notice the SUV behind us?" Carlos asked.

Violet turned around as she saw the car he was talking about, and looked back at him.

"Now I see them," she said.

Carlos let out a small laugh as the three of them buckled up and started driving. For a couple of hours, everyone in the car was silent and then Violet looked at Carlos breaking it.

"If we're looking for Survivors, where are we going first?" she asked.

Carlos glanced at her.

"Raccoon City, and then the surrounding areas, and eventually, if we can get to it, Vegas and everywhere else. Why do you ask?" Carlos asked.

"Curious. How long will it take us to get to Colorado?" she asked.

"Anywhere between two to three days," Carlos replied.

"I'm okay with that," she said.

"Good," said Carlos.

Carlos and Alice who was driving the other car kept driving and due to their training, they didn't need sleep as they drove the whole way.

**2 Days Later**

Carlos and Alice made it to Raccoon City as it looked completely deserted in some areas. Once they pulled into a Parking Lot at an abandoned Office building, everyone got out with caution.

"Michael, Violet, stay with me," said Carlos.

"K – Mart, stay with me," said Chris.

"I guess Claire and I will stick together," said Alice.

Carlos smirked at Alice before saying anything.

"That's because you two girls kick ass," said Carlos.

"Why thank you Carlos," Claire thanked.

"Anytime Claire," Carlos replied.

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked.

"We split up by foot and search for Survivors," Carlos replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Carlos?" Claire asked.

"It's worth a shot," Carlos replied.

"What if there are no more Survivors?" she asked.

K – Mart scoffed.

"So the pip squeak speaks," said K – Mart.

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"K – Mart, would you cut it out?" Carlos snapped.

"Why? Violet's a moron, she doesn't have a clue what to do. Why'd you bring her anyway Carlos?" K – Mart asked.

"She's my Goddaughter and I asked her and her husband to come," Carlos replied.

"That's lame. I hope you know she'll put everyone in danger," said K – Mart.

Michael wanted to say something but was afraid to. Violet started to get mad at him as well as the girls.

"You know what Michael, if you're not going to defend me then I don't need you," she snapped.

Violet then looked at K – Mart.

"I'm tired of you bitch, so if you want me gone, then your wish is my command," she snapped.

Without another word, Violet turned around and began walking away from everyone. She kept walking without looking back when she reached the end of a nearby block, Albert Wesker, their enemy, came out and snatched her and put a gun to her head. The others ran up until he stopped them.

"Anyone else takes a step, and a bullet will go into her head," said Albert.

"Please Wesker, let her go, if you want someone as hostage, take me," said Alice.

Albert shook his head.

"No, I'm taking the youngest of the group," said Albert.

"Please, I'm about three and a half months pregnant, don't take me," she begged.

Albert smirked.

"Better reason to take you," Albert mentioned.

Albert cocked the gun and looked at her.

"Let's go," Albert demanded.

Albert looked at everyone else.

"Anyone follow, she dies," said Albert.

Albert kept the gun to her head as they walked off. They walked for many blocks until they arrived at a Nightclub that he was in charge of, full of Zombies that didn't dare to kill him. He forced her into being a Busgirl that cleaned tables once they were empty. When she wasn't working, she was kept in an available room upstairs that was guarded by Zombies. Night fell and Carlos and the others were able to track her down exactly to where she was. They pulled into the Club Parking Lot and sat in the cars until the guards at the door left and went inside. Carlos then looked at Michael.

"I'm going to go in and grab her but be on standby incase I need your help, got it?" Carlos asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, please get her out," he replied.

Carlos gave a quick nod. Once the coast was clear, he got out with a backpack and a gun on his back and headed for the back door. When he got inside, he only had to walk a couple of feet when he came to a stair case. He then looked up and saw a door that was different from the others as he grinned.

"This is too easy," he said to himself.

Just as he said that, a Zombie came up behind him but he quickly turned around and put it in a head lock snapping the neck and leaving it completely dead. He started to go upstairs when another Zombie attacked him as he killed it the same way and then was unbothered the rest of the way up. When he got to the bedroom door where Violet was being kept in, he could hear her moving around in the cuffs she was put in, trying to get loose. He softly sighed as he took a lock pick tool out of his pocket and began picking the lock. Within seconds, he got the door unlocked as he quietly opened it and the minute he saw her, he brought a finger to his lips to motion her to stay quiet. She softly nodded in agreement as the door was then closed. Once it was closed, he looked at her.

"Please stay calm Violet, I don't want this to take longer than it should," Carlos said softly.

Before anything else could be said, he walked over to her and began picking the cuff locks. After a little bit, she was free. She sat up and rubbed her wrists as she smiled.

"Thanks Carlos," she thanked.

Carlos smiled back at her.

"You're welcome kiddo," Carlos smiled.

Just then, there was a bang on the door as Violet started to panic.

"MY GOSH! THEY'RE COMING IN FOR ME! AS DUMB AS THE ZOMBIES ARE, IT TAKES AWHILE FOR THEM TO RELEARN HOW TO USE THE DOOR HANDLE BUT ONCE THEY'RE IN, THEY CAN MOVE QUICKLY. PLEASE CARLOS, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she panicked.

Carlos looked at her.

"Calm down Violet, I got this under control," he said.

Carlos nodded as he unzipped his backpack and took a rope out as he went over to the window, opening it, and tying the rope to something strong. He looked at her.

"Incase I don't get out, the others are waiting outside in the Parking Lot," Carlos mentioned.

"I can't leave without you," she said.

Just then, the door was opened as he looked at her.

"GET OUT NOW!" Carlos demanded.

Violet went over to the window and began crawling out with the help of the rope as Carlos stayed behind to fight the Zombies that were entering the room. When she got to the ground, she looked up at the window waiting for Carlos to follow her out.

"CARLOS!" she yelled.

Carlos heard her as he snapped the Zombie's neck and grabbed his backpack and headed for the window as another Zombie entered the room. He quickly got out and climbed down, and when he reached the bottom, Zombies were following on the rope and coming outside. He reached for his gun and began shooting them dead for good.

"GO TO THE TRUCK NOW VIOLET!" he demanded once more.

Violet did as she was told to do and when she was out of the way, Carlos reached into his backpack and pulled out two grenades as he pulled the pins on them. He threw one inside the upstairs window and the other through the downstairs window and then began running. He was able to get a safe distance away when the Nightclub exploded killing everyone inside of it except Albert Wesker. He walked to his truck and got in as he looked at her.

"You alright?" Carlos asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you," she replied.

Carlos started the truck and began driving as there was a silence until Violet broke it.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

Michael turned to look at her.

"It was a hunch," he replied.

"Thanks Michael," she thanked.

"It's no problem sweetheart," he said.

Violet then looked at Carlos.

"So where are we headed now?" she asked.

"Search for Survivors," Carlos replied.

Within minutes, they pulled up to a safe place for the Survivors, but something looked different about it. It wasn't very lively as it usually was since there was no one in sight. Carlos got very suspicious as he looked at Violet and Michael.

"Stay here, something doesn't seem right about this place," said Carlos.

"Let us come with you," she said.

Carlos shook his head.

"No, because I don't know what exactly is inside, and if there are Zombies, I don't want either one of you getting bit," said Carlos.

Chris, Alice, Claire, and K – Mart got out of the car and walked up to Carlos', as he opened his door.

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked.

Carlos thought for a minute.

"Go inside with caution and search for Survivors," Carlos replied.

Chris and the girls all nodded, as they had their guns ready. Carlos then looked back at Michael and Violet.

"It won't take us long, just hang tight," said Carlos.

"Okay," she said.

Carlos got out and headed inside with Chris and the girls leaving Violet and Michael alone.

"What if we're the only Survivors left here in Raccoon City?" she wondered.

"Depending how far the Virus has spread, we may find others but in different states," he mentioned.

"I hope so," she said.

"I know so sweetheart," he commented.

Violet and Michael waited for ten minutes until they saw the team running out as Carlos took the grenades he had with him, pulled the pins and threw them behind him. The minute they saw this, they quickly got out of the SUV and ran away. They all got to a safe distance when the building exploded along with their cars. Violet then looked at Carlos.

"Great, so the cars are gone, now what?" she asked.

"Um … I don't know … maybe hotwire cars? I mean, what good are they to the Zombies?" Carlos questioned.

"Good point, so then can we please go?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Of course," Carlos replied.

Carlos looked at Chris and the girls.

"You four ready to go?" Carlos asked.

The four of them nodded.

"Yes, we're ready," Chris replied.

"We should get moving before we attract anymore Zombies," Alice mentioned.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked away from the blown up site. They walked for several minutes unnoticed until they came up to another two SUVs that happened to have the keys in the ignitions still. Carlos, Violet, and Michael got in one, while Chris and the girls got in the other one. They drove everywhere in Raccoon City, but had no luck in finding anymore Survivors. They then began traveling to other states to find any Survivors since the Virus had spread throughout the rest of the Country.

**1 Month Later**

Violet was now eighteen weeks pregnant, and there was no luck with finding anyone on the west or north side of the states. They arrived in Vegas, as it was completely buried in sand. They got out of the SUVs and all looked at each other and observed their surroundings, and then at Carlos.

"Do you really think there are Survivors here?" Alice asked.

"No, but there's always a chance that there might be," Carlos replied.

"So what should we do? Split up again?" Chris asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yes, but you stay with the girls. Michael and Violet will stay with me," Carlos replied.

"By foot or wheels?" Claire asked.

"We can take the cars, as long as we have gas, since that's scarce. However, meet at the Eiffel Tower in twelve hours," Carlos replied.

"You got it, see you then," said Alice.

Chris and the girls got in one car, while Carlos, Michael, and Violet got in the other. Carlos started heading west and Chris headed east to look for Survivors. Three hours later, Carlos came upon an abandoned building as he looked at Violet and Michael after turning the car off.

"You two can go in with me if you want," said Carlos.

Without a word, Violet and Michael got out along with Carlos and began heading inside but on their guard. They slowly walked down a hallway where they saw Zombies passing. They stopped and stood still until they were out of sight before walking again. When they reached the end of the hallway, Albert Wesker and his men were waiting for them.

"Oh great, what do you want Albert?" Carlos groaned.

Albert smirked.

"You blew up my Nightclub, and you took the girl, why don't you be nice and hand her over?" Albert asked.

"Over my dead body," Carlos snapped.

"That can be arranged Carlos if you want it to be," said Albert.

"Well, if you want her, then you're going to have to do that, now won't you?" Carlos asked.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Albert asked.

"Does it sound like sarcasm to you?" Carlos snapped.

Albert nodded.

"Yes, it does," Albert answered.

Albert then snapped his fingers as two more men came up behind the three of them, and ended up knocking them out. Once they were out, Albert's main men Steven and Jason dragged Carlos and Violet out, leaving Michael in the building alone. They loaded the two on a jet plane that belonged to Albert and flew to a secret location. Three hours later, Carlos and Violet both woke up in separate cells in Albert Wesker's hiding place. Carlos looked at her once his sight was clear enough to see.

"You okay V?" Carlos asked.

Violet looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, for now anyway, where are we?" she asked.

Carlos looked around.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this place has to do with Wesker," Carlos replied.

Violet then started to tear up.

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" she questioned.

Carlos looked at her a bit worried.

"V, I promised you I would keep you safe, and I'm still going to keep it too," Carlos replied.

Albert then walked in with Steven and Jason as he looked at Carlos and Violet.

"My men are going to escort you two out of your cells to another location, I suggest you cooperate," Albert explained.

The men opened the cell doors and they grabbed both Carlos and Violet.

"Where are you taking us?" she questioned.

Albert smirked.

"The special room I designed myself," Albert replied.

"Which is?" she asked.

"The execution room," Albert replied.

Violet and Carlos looked at each other and then back at Albert.

"Albert, Violet's eighteen weeks pregnant, please spare her life," said Carlos.

Albert looked at Violet as he ran his hands down her face to her neck with a smirk on his face.

"It would be a shame to execute a beautiful woman like you, now wouldn't it?" Albert asked.

More tears came to Violet's eyes as they ran down her cheek as she nodded.

"Yes, it would be, now please let me go," she begged.

Albert looked at his men.

"Steven, escort Violet out, and Jason, take Carlos to the execution room," Albert ordered.

"WAIT!" she yelled.

Albert turned his attention to Violet.

"Change your mind?" Albert asked.

Violet shook her head.

"No, but before you execute him, can I have five minutes to say goodbye?" she asked.

Albert nodded.

"Yes you can," Albert replied.

"Thank you sir," she thanked.

"Steven, Jason, out of the room, lets give them five minutes," Albert commanded.

The guys walked out leaving Carlos and Violet alone. Violet looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Can't you do something to escape?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"Not this time V … I'm sorry, but my time's up," Carlos replied.

"I'm not leaving without you. Just wait and see, Michael, Chris, and the girls are going to find us in time," she said.

"It's too late V, take care of the others, alright?" Carlos asked.

Violet shook her head.

"Please don't go down so easily … in fact, don't go down at all Carlos, I need you," she begged.

Carlos sighed as he walked over to her pulling her in a hug.

"I love you kid, just remember that," said Carlos.

Violet grabbed onto him and cried as he embraced her. Without another word being said, Albert and his men walked in.

"Time's up Olivera, lets go," Albert commanded.

Carlos let Violet go but she didn't let him go until she was forcefully dragged away from him. Jason walked over to Carlos binding his hands behind his Back as she watched, and then was escorted out of the room to the execution room. When Carlos was out of sight, Steven escorted Violet out. Once she was outside, the door was closed behind her as she began walking away in tears. When she got several feet away, she heard Carlos yell and then a couple of gunshots, leaving her to assume the worst.


End file.
